Fluttershy
Description Fluttershy is part of the Mane Cast of the Friendship is Magic series. She is a loving, but timid caretaker for all of the flora and fauna of Ponyville, and the bearer of the Element of Kindness. Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :A dead player will be spawned at your position as a Heavy that looks like a bear. The bear has 800 health, higher jump and doesn't take fall damage. Fluttershy can use her Quick-Fix to heal the bear, making it move faster than a Scout and overhealing it up to 1065 health. The bear itself deals 205 damage on hit and moves really slowly without getting healed. :The ÜberCharge from Fluttershy's Quick-Fix gives the bear maximum movement speed, as well as grants both of them immunity against movement-impairing effects and the Battalion's Backup effect. :When a bear minion dies, Fluttershy will enter an Enraged state for 5 seconds, gaining a crit boost, ÜberCharge and immunity to knockback. Special Rage cost 30% rage. :Fluttershy will use the Stare to inflict an heavy slow to any player around her. :Affected players will have their ammo supply cut in half :Buildings in range will have their supply of ammo cut down as well Superjump requires active melee weapon (Ubersaw) :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your superjump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, afte wich you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every superjump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "super duper jump". This is a special superjump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height Teleport requires active bear and medigun (Quick-Fix) :With the medigun active, Fluttershy Superjump will turn into a teleport that will take her to the closest bear available. You need 100% charge to be able to teleport. Releasing secondary attack before you have 100%, or when fully charged but not looking up, will reset your charge, meaning you'll have to charge it again. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your superjump is on cooldown. Weapons Attributes Fluttershy Bear (minion) Miscellaneous No special interaction or curiosity are avaiable. Battle Strategies Battle as Fluttershy For how tempting it is to straight into the mercenaries to get some kills, that's the worst choise you can make. Fluttershy melee damage is weak, making her able to oneshot only unbuffed scouts and spies. Engineers are the worst threat with their sentries to Fluttershy since this boss has little to none Knockback resistance and even a Lv.1 sentry can prove hard to deal with. Make sure to take them out before they're able to setup and try to get some isolated pick with the assistance of your secondary rage. A well timed slow will allow you to get some kills on medics getting too close to you with their pockets and will heavily cripple the players since it cuts their ammo supply, forcing them to look for dispensers and ammo boxes. The bear summoned from your rage is your MOST important resource. Fluttershy has a Quick-Fix medigun that will greatly improve the speed of the bear and keep him healthy. In case the bear and Fluttershy gets separated, while holding the quick-fix Fluttershy is able to istantly teleport to the bear instead of superjumping. Battle Vs. Fluttershy Without a bear on her side, Fluttershy is at her weakest. Her low damage output make her unable to fight in an efficient way aganist a swarm strategy, still be aware about her secondary rage since it may leave you vulnerable. Any kind of knockback is really effective aganist this boss, making Engineers' sentries a deadly threat. Try to play around those positions and make sure to protect them if possible. If a bear is summoned, keep your distance! His melee swings are powerful enough to oneshot unbuffed soldiers and if the bear is killed, Fluttershy will recieve a temporary buff that will dramaticaly increase her combact abilities. If she uses her secondary rage while buffed and you're still on her melee range, consider yourself dead if a medic can't reach you with an uber. Video Demo PLACEHOLDER Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump (Ubersaw Only). * Holding CROUCH (CTRL) will charge the Teleport (Medigun only). * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * RELOAD ® activates the Special Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Sim Gretina - So Shy Lung Buster; or The "Yay" That Never Came Quotes "I'll catch you yet, my pretties...oh, yes, as soon as one of you little birds, or monkeys, or bears touches this net, you'll be mine...mine!" Laughter "Wha—!" - Intro "Yay~" - Kill "Way to go." - Superjump "Hello, little guy..." Growling - Main Rage Roaring - Bear killing "How DARE YOU?!" - Bear killed "You're...going to '''LOVE ME!'"'' - Special Rage Squee - Killing spree Ouch. - Backstabbed "I'm the world champ, you know. I bet you can't beat me!" Squee - Last man standing "You want wimp Fluttershy. You want pushover Fluttershy! You want 'do anything to her and she won't '''complain' Fluttershy!'"'' - Last man standing "You're such a loudmouth..." - Defeat Category:Solo Bosses Category:Medic Category:Pegasi Category:Superjump Bosses